One of the most significant accomplishments was to show a strong inhibitory properties of human defensin 5 (HD5) against the papillomaviruses. These properties make HD5 a potential candidate for the topical agent in preventing the papillomavirus infection.The other accomplishment was an identification of several structural determinants of chemotaxis in molecules of human beta-defensins. In broad structural and functional studies of mutants of human beta-defensin 1, we characterized (for the first time in case of defensins) a draft of the epitope involved in the binding and activation of the chemokine receptor CCR6.